Large volume filtration vessels are very useful for filtering large amounts of fluid and, due to high pressures within such a vessel, the parts can be quite heavy. The heft of the parts can make changing individual filter elements within the vessel very difficult. Often, a lid or other cover must be lifted to reveal the individual elements within a filter vessel. The cover may be hundreds of pounds and, due to size, be quite awkward. Some large filter vessels may employ external means to lift the cover from the vessel such as an external crane. However, it is desirable to have an integrated system that allows for easy removal of the cover that is incorporated into the filter vessel itself.